


Mad Monk

by zombaygal



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Yandere, Yandere AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombaygal/pseuds/zombaygal
Summary: You wanted to help the resistance, he wouldn't let you. Yandere!Buck/Reader fic





	1. Last Day Home

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a Yandere fic, there will be depictions of violence, mind games, psychological trauma, Not Safe For Work etc. I am still in the process of writing the full fic. If you do not like, do not read.

The kitchen around you grew dark as you carried on counting the days income by a singular candle on your dining table. You missed the days you could have a couple crystals in the chandelier above you, lighting up the whole room. That had at least made counting easier and less straining on your eyes as you now squinted to see the number on a tiny coin. One of many reasons you had been secretly supporting the resistance. The store you owned used to bring in tons of gold on crystals. Then they became illegal, you were told to stop selling them. You got a crate disguised as other goods, full of anything the Paladins needed to smuggle at the moment. It didn’t make much money losing a crate in profits but it was better than having to give up crystals for good and never make a profit again.  
A knock on the door. You put down the coin and listened. You waited. Another knock, a pause then two rapid knocks. That was the pick up guy for sure. You turn in your chair and go around the corner to the back door. The door had a couple chain locks and a deadbolt you unlocked.

“Yes” you said peeping through the door.  
“Y/N?” said a gruff voice.  
“The door is ajar, let me see your face.”   
“Ok, fine.” A hooded face was leaning down towards you. He had a lightly tanned face, green eyes, a brown tuff of chin hair and a red sigil on his forehead. That was the usual guy. “Do we gotta do that every time?”   
“Yes. Come in.” You unlocked the chains and opened the door.   
“So you still live in the shop?” The man asked as he sat himself down across from where you had been sitting.  
“Yes, and I don’t plan on living anywhere else.” You’ve had this conversation before with him. Never caught his name but did catch him nagging you about your safety. How you shouldn’t live here alone, or that you should get someone else to do this. You went around the table and grabbed open a drawer behind your chair. Rummaging through a bit before you find an extra candle stick, a holder, matches and the hammer. You stick the candle in the holder and light it with one of the matches before setting it on the floor to the left of the chair you were sitting in. Squatting down with your hammer you looked for newer nails. A rusty, a rusty one then gray metal. You pulled that one before finding each one across from another and pulling those as well. You lifted the large square piece of wood and put it to the side, revealing a layer of dirt. You swiped off that layer to reveal the crate of supplies.   
“You can’t lift that, let me.” The man gestured for you to move and pulled the crate out for you holding it in his arms.” How did you even get it in there?”  
“I had some help.”   
“Help meaning?” the man pushed the crate on the table, knocking off some gold. “Um, sorry about that.”  
“It’s fine, I was pretty much done anyways.” You watched as he popped off the lid, and looked at the assortment of crystals inside. “And help meaning I had a cousin help me carry it in his carriage.  
“That seems too risky.” he looked at a couple of red crystals and then a blue before setting them back. “These look good.”  
“No more risky than what you do. Now go before anybody spots you.” You give him a light push and open the door for him. He grabs the crate and leaves without another word.

Pushing the square piece of wood back in place, you grab the hammer and quickly tap the nails back in place. You put out the candlestick that was on the ground and place it and your tool into the drawer. Sighing you pick up the gold that had been knocked over and placed it back on the table before going over to the next room and pulling a chest to the kitchen. Opened and placed in front of the dining table, you begin pushing the gold into it. You were tired and decided that whatever you had was close enough. After that endeavor, you sat in your chair with a deep sigh, head drooping between your legs. 

The door slammed against the wall. You forgot to lock the door. Somebody was breaking in. You ran to the stairs. Before you could reach the second step, a hand grabbed your hair toppling you back down. Arms reached around your neck putting you in a choke hold. You coughed. You tried to grab onto the face of your attacker, they leaned back to avoid your grip. You slowly gave up, breaths growing short and your vision darkened until you blacked out.


	2. The Morning After

You wake up in a huge bed with wool blankets with a pattern of diamonds on them. Pillows completely cushioned your head, you had to pull one out and throw it to the left side of the room. The room around you was sparse of anything but the bed, a light walnut wooden nightstand to your left and a dark red mahogany wardrobe to the right facing a blue door to the left. In front of you was a brown patchy wooden door. There were no sign of windows oddly enough. Then your thoughts quickly went to last night. A slam of metal knob against wood before you ran to the stairs, you remember getting grabbed, and being choked. then nothing. Before you could register anything the brown door slammed opened. A bald muscular man clad in red and orange monk garments carrying a silver tray with fried meat, rice and broccoli walked in. You then recognize him by the sigil on his head. He was the man who picked up the package for the resistance.   
”GOOD MORNING!” He half shouts half sings. He bounds down on the side of the bed and lays the tray before you. “I mean morning to you not me, it’s actually just past noon, so I made lunch. Eat up!” he shows you where the fork is before throwing it down in your palm.   
“Wait what happened?” you ask putting the fork down on the other side of the plate.   
“Oh well, uh, your store got ransacked by the Magistrate.” he sighs, and slaps a hand onto his thigh.   
“What.”  
“Yeah I noticed that there was a big noise in after I left and there were like a lot of Magistrate soldiers in there so I snuck around to the back.”He looks away. He’s touching something he wearing around his wrist. You leaned a little and saw that he wrapped a wood beaded necklace around his wrist twice, with letters foreign to you on each bead. He touched each bead, one after another.  
“Then I was?”   
“Knocked out and tied up. Lucky for you I am really good with my hands.” he looked back at you and jazz handed, showing his slightly rope burned and calloused hands. “And that I can lift...a lot. Oh! My name’s Buck by the way.”   
“Thank you, Buck.” you say looking to see that Buck has moved closer to you. “Are they gone now? We can head to my home and pack up.”   
“Oh no, we can’t go back there.”   
You try to speak but he puts his hand up and you stop.   
“They’ve got the place surrounded. We’ll just get captured by them and neither of us wants that right?” he smiles and pats you on the head.   
“Of course, I’d rather not be in jail.”  
“But don’t worry, you’re safe at my place right now, nobody here knows I’m part of the resistance.”   
“Right, it’s best to lay low for a while.”  
“As soon as the coast is clear, we’ll see what we can do.”  
“Thank you again. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Good! Now eat!” Buck pushes the tray toward you and leaves the room.

That was not an appropriate response. Or it didn’t seem like it would be. Why would that be good? Probably just him being nervous or trying to hurry somewhere you thought. You decided to eat your meal before it got any colder.


	3. Dinner

Lunch was eaten and you got up to put your plate in the sink, where ever that was. Before you could grab the wooden door’s handle, it was pushed out. The door was pushed back so fast, you nearly jumped backwards into the bed and dropped the silver tray onto the floor. This man did not know his strength. “Did you like it?” Buck yells before realizing how you had dropped the tray. He begins to help you pick up the silverware and plate which had luckily not cracked.  
“Yes. It was good.” you huffed out as you got down to grab the tray.  
“Sorry about that. I’m not used to having guests.” Buck put the fork on the plate.  
“But you have a guest room” you stated as you stood up.  
“Oh no, this is my bedroom.” He put them on the tray and took them both from you.  
You look back to the huge bed and then back to the huge man. Of course this was his bedroom. Wait then that would mean he must be sleeping on the couch. God that must not be good for a man his size’s back.  
“I can sleep somewhere else.” You sighed as you went through the door with him. The room was a small living area with a bar separating it from the kitchen. The living area had what could qualify as a small couch, barely having enough room for two people. How did he manage to sleep on that? In front of the couch was was a light wood coffee table. The table had a vase filled with only two flowers, one was a white tulip and the other a yellow rose. And after that was the unlit fireplace, which had a pair of small statues on it’s mantle. One on the right was a scorpion made from red clay, the other on the left was a marble rabbit. To the right of the fireplace was a small book shelf with three rows of book. You both went to the left of the couch and around the bar to the kitchen. The kitchen was too small for the both of you though. It had one square of counter next to the ice box separating it from the iron stove, another becoming a corner connecting the stove and sink and half a square separating the sink from the bar.  
“And let me wash the dishes I used, it’s the least I can do.” You pulled at the tray.  
“No. You’re a guest and I’m gonna treat you like one.” He pulls the tray back and takes it to the sink, dumping the plate and fork. He sets the tray on the bar and begins washing.  
“Fine, but at least give me something to do.” You say as you lean on the bar facing Buck’s side. You noticed steam coming from the water. Ow, you thought, that’s gonna hurt those burns. You waited for him to turn off the heat and turn on the cool water but he didn't.  
“Well you can read as many of my books as you like.” he gestured to the bookshelf as he turned off the water. He sets his arms down on the bar and looks at you. “I got a bunch of books. I got adventure, romance, mystery and some other books you might be interested in.”  
“That sounds good.” You go to the shelf and pick a couple off the first and second row. One was a dark blue leather book with a lotus symbol on it’s spine, the other was a floppy red paperback with a worn spine. Now you finally had something to pass the time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours passed of you reading the paperback bookwith only Buck popping in to check on you. The last time he had checked, he told you that he was going to the market. It had been a couple hours since then. What could he possibly be buying at market that would take so long? You closed the book and sighed. Leaving it as you got up and went to the wardrobe and started looking inside it out of boredom. Inside hung a couple of different outfits hanging from a rack. One was identical to the ones he was wearing, another was blue and green monk robes and a third was the cloak he was wearing the night before. Looking down you see, a pile of ropes and a box of buck shots. Those ropes couldn’t have been the same ones you were tied up with. No, why would Buck bring the ropes here, he wouldn’t go through the trouble. Would he? You didn’t really know Buck that well. Perhaps he had planned to reuse them. Still a bit odd. Then again, Buck seemed to be an odd man. A big strong man with a voice that could wake up a whole neighborhood in minutes wearing the clothes of a humble monk. Very unpredictable to you. You sighed as you closed the wardrobe doors and sat on the bed. Before you could reach for the book you heard a door slam open. It must have been Buck. You got up off the bed and opened the bedroom door. Buck had now shut the front door using his back as his hands were both occupied. In his left hand he had a basket filled with a small loaf of bread, something red wrapped in light paper, carrots, broccoli and a can. In the other was a large red paper bag that usually wasn’t used for groceries, you could see some light paper sticking out though. “How does beef stew sound?” Buck asked picking himself off the door and placing the basket on the bar. “Sounds good. What’s in the bag?” you asked and tilted your head towards the red bag. Buck walked into the kitchen quickly, putting the bag in the hand furthest away from you. “It’s a surprise, you’re gonna have to wait til I get done cooking.” He got a pot out from under the sink and placed it on the stove, got a cutting board and put it on the bar, and opened a drawer to get out a large butcher knife. You shook your head. This man was far too kind, he was cooking you supper and decided to get you a gift of some kind despite barely knowing you.

“Can I at least help you chop the vegetables?” You walked to the bar and grabbed the cutting board.

“NO!” Buck snapped and pointed at you with the knife. His green eyes stared directly at you with a scowl.

You took a sharp breath and stiffened up. Slowly the eyes went from angry to closed. He pinched his nose and took a deep breath.

“I mean, no it’s, uh, this knife is too big for you.” He stammered out as he shook the knife around as if to show how big it was.

“Ok.” you managed to wheeze out. You weren’t going to protest after that outburst. That had scared you, and considering that he had the upper hand in that moment you decided it was best to keep any suggestions of helping him to yourself. The ropes flashed in your mind again. No, that can wait.

“You just go back and finish reading that book.” Buck said calmly as put a carrot on the wooden board and began to chop. “And relax, you’re a guest!”

“Mhm.” you muttered and turned around going into the room. Closing the door, the ropes came into your mind again. It was time to take a closer look, you opened the wardrobe and pulled out the ropes. They were uncut but then again he said he was good with his hands. That must mean he untied them. Nothing really to tell that these were the same ropes you were in. Sighing you pushed one of the ropes in. Something wasn’t right, you should try to get out of here tonight and, no you couldn’t. Magistrate soldiers would be looking for you, you didn’t know exactly where in town you were, your home was ransacked. You pushed the rest of the ropes in and closed the wardrobe doors. Sitting on the bed you grabbed the paperback and put it in your lap. It’s only going to be for a few days and then you could go , you’d never have to be near Buck again.

 

Half an hour past as you continued reading the book. It was about a fisherman who was given a quest from a god and had to find some weapons of mystical sort. The paperback was interesting enough but you were getting bored of it, so you decided to switch over to the leather one you had placed earlier on the nightstand. You scooted over on the bed with the paperback book and replaced it with the leather one. Sitting now in the middle of the bed you grazed over the cover that had a golden lotus embossed on it. It was a very beautiful book, more well kept than the paperback. You wondered, was it because Buck barely read from this one or was more careful with this one? Fingers traced the paper on the side that had gilded gold edges. You opened the book to the first page and realized this was not a language you knew, you could not even identify the letters. You flipped around and found a couple illustrations, one of a red scorpion over a man standing in an attack position in the beginning of the book, then near the middle is one of a rabbit placed over a woman running, and the last a lotus placed over a man in a cross legged position. This was a religious text. Of course a monk would have these on his book shelf. Though he seemed more a hypocrite now more than anything, weren’t monks supposed to be peaceful?

 

“FOODS READY!” Buck shouted out. You put the book down and got up to the door. Opening it you saw that Buck had placed both of your bowls and a couple of tall glasses on the coffee table and the flowers stood on the bar. He sat on the ground facing the couch and had the red bag next to him with his hand in it.

“We’re eating together?” You asked nervously. Gods’ this looked like a date, and not only that he had a gift for you.

“Of course! Tonight is a special night.” Buck said excitedly as her pulled out a wine bottle from the bag.

“Oh.” you stated putting your hand over your mouth. This was way too weird. You wanted to say you weren’t hungry but then you saw that he had a small steak knife near his bowl next to his spoon. Your bowl only had a spoon. It wasn’t best to not do what he wanted.

Buck pulled out a corkscrew out of the bag and began twisting in the bottle as you sat down in front of him. Pop! It was pulled off and he began to pour your glass to the halfway point.  
“I don’t need that much.”

“Aww come on, it’s my treat.”

“I guess. Just get me some ice, and didn’t you have bread too?” You asked, hoping to get him away from seeing you.

“Oh yeah let me get that!” He said getting up to go to the ice box. He grabbed a cup and opened the ice box. You took your chance and grabbed the steak knife from his side of the table as he turned away from you. The steak knife was placed tucked under your shirt in your lap. It was only to keep it away from him.

“Here you go.” He poured the ice into your half-filled glass, bringing it to three quarters filled as he sat down. He brought the bread in front of him and snapped it in half, giving on to you and dipping the other in his bowl. He took a bite of it and began eating.

“Thank you.” You didn’t eat the bread yet and began eating the stew. Together you had conversation getting to know one another. He was a religious man, you weren’t. He loved running and working outside, you’d rather stay indoors. It went on and on like that. You both had many differences with a few things in common. Buck had chugged down a whole glass of wine and started another, you had gotten half-way through yours before Buck filled it up again. This man was trying to either loosen you up or loosen himself up. Neither possibility made you feel better than the other. Whatever was coming next you decided it might better to down your drink now than later. Buck filled a third glass for himself and another for you. This time he didn’t take gulps like before, he was now sipping. His brows furrowed in thought.

“So, uh. You know I like….really like you.” He scratched his brow as he tried to his best not to blush.

“You’re drunk.”

“No, I mean it. I’ve liked you since I first picked up a package from you.” he swung his drink around gesturing at you.”And I thought, wow I wanna look at you all day.”

“Um. Thanks.” you casually sipped your glass.

“And I’d always say, you need to stop this and hand it off to a relative or something. You’re way too delicate to be doing dirty work like this.”

“Yes.” you put your glass down and grazed the steak knife in your shirt.

“You won’t be doing that anymore will you?” He stared at you and slammed the glass down on the coffee table, spilling big droplets onto the tile floor.

“Excuse me?” you took the knife out and held it tightly in your hand above your lap out of his sight. He won’t hurt me, you thought to yourself. He doesn’t have this.

“I love you and I understand why you want to help, but you have to promise me you’ll stop smuggling for the resistance.” He was leaning over the table now and you could smell the alcohol on his breath.

You took a deep breath and turned your head.

“Don’t you look away from me!” He bellowed and grabbed your chin to face him. You panicked and jabbed the steak knife into his chest and gasped. His eyes bugged out and he leaned back into a sitting position. You started to back away and then turned over to get up. Buck sat for a moment before pulling out the knife and throwing it across the room, nearly missing you. He was bleeding out near the area where his skin met his robe. Spot of dark reds were over the orange shirt under his sash. Buck slapped his hands together in a prayer position, inhaled and exhaled, the bleeding stopped. You got up in front of the couch and stared at him as the hole miraculously healed itself in seconds.

“Why’d you stab me?” he got up and stood sternly, staring at you again.

You didn't answer and started backing away towards the bedroom door.

“Do you not love me back?” he walked towards you with a hand out.

No you didn’t love him. He scared you. You ran for the bedroom door and slammed it shut behind you. Buck began pushing into the bedroom. No, please no, you thought to yourself. Using all your strength you pushed back but it was a fruitless endeavor, tears began to fall down your face. You start sliding down to the ground as he pushed the door all the way open. Buck pushed himself through the door and got on his knees and grabbed you into a hug.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” he muttered leaning his head down on top of yours. “I just want you to listen to me. You haven’t seen what goes on out there. Things people have to do.”

You were speechless, there was no way to get away from him, he was too strong and you were too rash. Wetness from the blood crept through his shirt to yours, and you could smell the rusty aroma radiating from it.

“I probably haven’t made the best impression. I’ve got a bit of a temper.” he picked his head off of yours and looked down at you. “You were just scared right?”

“Yes.” you huffed. It was true, you had been scared by him grabbing you. You were terrified of him being so close to you.

“You love me don’t you?” he was holding onto your face now, rubbing his right thumb over your cheek.

“Yes.” you lied. You were trying not to invoke his anger again.

“I loved you since I first knocked on your door and saw your beautiful face. I hated leaving you alone.”

You looked up at him, he was staring at you wistfully.

“Love at first sight. I couldn’t stand being away from you and you being in danger all the time. You were gonna get hurt. You ended up in trouble I had to get you out of.”

You tried not to look away until he picked you up.

“You should be grateful. Not stabbing me.”

You tried to swallow and held onto him as he carried you to the bed.

“You don’t even have to say anything. I already forgive you.”

He sits on one side and lays you on the other. He lays down on his side facing you, reaching hand to caress your cheek again. You realized that he hadn’t been sleeping on the couch, he must had been planning on sleeping with you in his bed.

“Now let’s go to bed. Give me a kiss.” he said leaning his face to you.

“Um.” you try to avoid his lips and give him a quick peck on his cheek. Buck wasn't too pleased with that and moved his lips to yours, his hands holding your shoulders. Lips sloppily collided and you felt his tongue entering your mouth.You grimaced as you tasted the mix of beef and alcohol on his breath. This facade was going to be hard to keep up for the next few days. He finally let you go and turned to sleep pulling the wool blanket over you both.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had one thing on your mind now, escape.

You awake after a nearly sleepless night, with a thick,muscular arm around you.  Wiggling a little and slowly sinking to the brown tiled floor you managed to escape the grip of it.  You got up and went pass the foot of the bed to the blue door.  Opening it had shown you the lightly decorated bathroom.  You flicked on the light switch and to your surprise a bright yellow crystal powered lamp was lit on the ceiling.  In front of you the bath shower combo that was a strangely dusty white with a bronze faucet.  Above the bath was a rack holding silk thin curtains that had a solid light blue color with a green colored bottom making a big thick line across it.  To your right was the toilet which faced the sink and mirror.  Again, no window in here.  You closed the door behind you and began to undress.   
  
Taking a shower would get rid of the sweat of sleeping under thick wool blankets with a man who insisted on holding you all night.  You pulled the curtains to cover the bath and stepped in.  Turning the faucet let water began to pour cold before heating up shortly after.  You pulled the knob and felt the relief of soothing heat against your skin.  A bar of soap sat in the corner of the bath, you grabbed it and began lathering up with the rag that was sitting on the faucet.  After washing yourself, you tried to clear your mind and relax, water pounding on your back and head.  Eyes closed you paid attention to nothing but the sound of water cleansing your skin and your mind.   
  
You felt a long moment of peace, before your instincts told you to open your eyes.  You could see through the curtain the door was open and a dark shadow, sitting on the toilet.  By it’s size it had to be Buck.  It caught you by surprise that he would be so quiet.  He didn't seem to notice you staring at him.  You closed your eyes again and began to scrub yourself with the rag in silence.  Opening your eyes again but not turning your head, you noticed out of your peripheral vision that Buck was now standing straight forward in front of the curtain.  You could barely make out his deep breathing over the sound of water splashing.  You closed your eyes again, praying to whoever would listen that he’d go away.  Hearing the creaking of the door, you popped open your eyes and turned.  The door was now shut.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly without incident, until he had told you to stay put while he went to get “things we needed."  You were now alone in this small house, on the couch half an hour after he had left.  Now was the time.  Shuffling off to the bedroom, you opened the wardrobe and pulled out the cloak.  It was a big fit after you slipped it over your clothing.  You tied a knot at the bottom to prevent yourself from tripping.  The dark cloak covered the shirt you wore that still had dried up blood on it.  You had one thing on your mind now, escape.  Rummaging around in the house managed to get you five pieces of gold.  Not sure of where that would get you, but it was better than nothing.   
  
You went out the door slowly and past the gate saw a busy street full of people you didn't recognize.  In fact, you didn't recognize any of the strangely styled houses that laid before you.  People passed you left and right, you managed to slip through and follow the wave of people to your left.  If this was your town, you must have had memory loss.  You heard people speaking a language you did not know.  Slowly you realized as you followed the crowd, that you were not anywhere near your home or family.  Shifting your self across, trying to excuse your self along the way, you popped into a shop.   
  
Inside were two circular racks on the middle right and left carrying clothing on hangers.  In the back was a counter that didn't reach the left side of the building.  It was connected by a chain hooked to a large ring screw coming out of the wall.  Behind the counter was a short brown haired woman falling asleep in a rickety looking wooden chair.  Next to her was a closed black door with a silver handle.  You went up to the counter.  “Excuse me, do you understand what I’m saying?”  you asked.  The woman was now snoring.  You stepped over to the chain and unhooked it, going towards the woman and poking her.  She screamed and then yelled out in the language you didn't know.  The black door opened to reveal a gray-haired man who shouted at the woman and pointed to the man behind him.  That man was Buck in his blue and green robes and he held a small stack of clothing.  His face didn’t look angry but more confused than anything.  The woman walked off in a huff through the door.  Buck spoke in the foreign language to the man while he walked towards you and placed a hand on your shoulder.  The man nodded his head back and spoke.  Buck laughed loudly with the man as he shook you a little.  You felt a strange mix of awkwardness and fear.  Buck and the man continued to talk back and forth as you stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.  The man wore a workers apron and pulled out a measuring tape and pulled it around you, on you and between you.  Buck kept speaking as worker pushed his tape back in his pocket and pulled out a notepad.  He scribbled onto into in an unknown script.  Then the gray-haired man took the clothes from Buck and went through the black door and closed it.   
  
“We’ll talk about this later.”  Buck asked as he strengthened his grip on you.   
  
“Okay.”you muttered as the door opened.   
  
The worker wore a big grin on his face as he handed you the clothes.  He spoke cheerfully to you in the foreign language, patting the clothes.  Buck spoke something back and shrugged his shoulders.  The man laughed again and put a finger up.   
  
“You are... very lucky? ”The worker managed to say in your language as he pointed a finger at you.   
  
“Um, thank you?”  you responded, wondering what he meant by that.   
  
Buck spoke a few more words and then put his arm around yours as he guided you out the door.

* * *

The door slammed behind you.  You try running to the bedroom door.  You barely turn the doorknob and open the door before he grabs you.  He turns you around to face him and pushes you into a wall.   
  
“Why did you leave?”  he asks quietly, chin shaking, straining to get it out, as if fighting every urge to start screaming at you.   
  
You don’t answer.   
  
“I told you to stay put didn’t I?”  he got slightly louder and put his hands on your shoulders.   
  
“Yes.”  You kept trying to sink into the wall to stay as far as possible from him.   
  
“Do you think I’m stupid?”  He whispers harshly to you, getting so close you can feel his coarse breathing on your face.  “You’re trying to leave me!”  His hands leap to your neck and start squeezing.   
  
You try to pull his hands off of you, but this causes him to start strangling you.  You feel the pressure in your face as air slowly leaves your body.  Nails barely graze over his face, and you’re trying to kick him in the groin.  You manage to slam into his leg and hurt yourself more.  His strength is too much.  Air is gone.  Eyes hurt.  Neck hurts.  You start seeing white and black spots in your vision.  Tears streak your reddening face.  You’re going to die, and the last thing you’re going to see is a mad monk’s face.   
  
Then he lets you go, and you steady yourself against the wall.   
  
“No, no, no.  I didn’t mean to. ”He leans over and begins kissing you on the neck as blue and purple patches begin to form.  He mutters many apologies between kisses into your ear, tickling it with his beard.  Soon you feel lightheaded, not from the affection he’s giving you, but from the lack of oxygen.  You faint and pass out again into his thick arms.  Buck picks you up and walks with you in his arms, touching your forehead to his temples.  He slowly pushes the bedroom door open and places you gently on the bed.  Buck joins you in the bed and holds you in his arms until he falls asleep.

 


	5. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck takes care of a nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in a different PoV for the purpose of story. Fair warning, this chapter contains extreme gore. Enjoy!

Buck grunted and got out of bed carefully as not to wake you. He moved to the living room, shutting the door silently behind him. The monk sat on the couch and pulled out a crystal necklace. Buck had recently accused your cousin of being a spy for the Magistrate, a reason for his kidnapping of you or, guarding you as Valera and the rest of the Paladins put it. Your cousin was the reason you were able to get crystals smuggled so easily, maybe a little too easily. The rebellion was suspicious of how quickly and easily you smuggled so much in without being caught once. It was suspected that you were a Magistrate spy but Buck accusing your cousin finally gave them a reason to send in their own spies in on your family and friends. Buck tapped the crystal and received a message. It hadn’t been confirmed yet, but a spy sent in to your town did notice your cousin leaving on a horse with too much baggage for a day trip after your kidnapping. He had been spotted more recently in the western part of the country you and Buck were in. He quickly sent a message back, saying that he would take care of it.

Buck went back to the bedroom and pulled open the bottom dresser drawer. A leather armor gorget with shoulder guard with an opening for a crystal and arm bracers were quickly dragged out and put on over his clean red and orange monk clothing. Buck looked at your peaceful face laying on the bed with your hands held together to the side as he placed the crystal in his gorget.

“Nobody is taking you from me.” He whispered as he stood up completely and got his gun and nets from the wardrobe.

This wasn’t the first time he had killed for you. Buck had killed the previous pick up guy, and the one before that. He had planted some other magistrate badges he had gotten from a siege onto the bodies. No one suspected a thing. Buck volunteered a second time after being rejected and was your pick up guy from then on. He pulled open a bag from the top and grabbed a badge. He would do this a thousand times for you. He placed the badge in a knapsack he had grabbed from deep in the back filled with packs of dried meat and fruit, along with clothes and a bag of gold.. Closing the wardrobe door, he yanked the sack and gun over his shoulder and looked at you as he shut the door without another sound.

 

Outside he went to the stables down the street to rent a horse. Buck rode it for several miles to the west before reaching the town your cousin was spotted in. Buck knew which hotel he’d be in, the only one in this town, The Lonely Pearl inn. That’s what the name roughly translated to at least. The familiar architecture surrounded him as he steered the brown horse next to the wooden post in front of the inn. He tied the reins to the post and jumped off. Buck walked in through wooden doors. The reception area was small and rounded. To the left and right were two identical benches with a couple of stands next to each with a small clam shell sculpture popping open to reveal it’s single pearl and in between those was a service desk. The service desk was messy with empty plates and scrolls. Behind the service desk were two hallways, one to the left and one to the right. At the service desk was what looked to be a young woman with brunette hair in a bun. Buck asked the woman, who now on closer inspection had baggy eyes and stress marks near her eyes, at the front if your cousin stayed in the hotel. Second floor, room four was the answer and Buck walked down the hall to the right until he reached the stairs and walked up. Room one, Room two. He shifted head to the other side of the hall. Room four was painted on the left side of the metal door on the wooden wall. Buck knocked on the door politely.

“Who is it?” your cousin asked.

“Your cousin’s boyfriend.” Buck said and leaned his shoulder into the door as he answered.

“What!” He yelled under his breath as he opened the door.

“Y/N sent me to tell you to stop looking.” Buck replied adjusting his knapsack strap before pushing his way in against the door.

“Wait hold on,” Your cousin attempted to stop him but, despite being strong enough to lift the crates, he couldn’t even push Buck back a little.

“Shut the door.” Buck commanded as he looked around.

 

The room was a wreck, not in the sense of being unclean. It was very clean. Trash was properly disposed of, and nothing out of place. What was wreckish was the stinky overused couch that lay on the right side of the room against a wall. It was a urine looking yellow, with burn holes from smokers. Across from the couch was a splintery looking shelf with a broken middle plank of wood barely making it more than a wooden square against the wall. In the middle of these two was a carpet that lay on the wooden floor from the wall in back touching below the window and to the front of the door. The carpet was patterned with yellow and red diamonds on an orange background. The window did not have curtains, it was bare and it looked as though the pane was rusty.

 

“Okay.” Your cousin did as Buck commanded.

“Now lock it.” Buck said as he stood in front of the couch.

“Yes.” Your cousin obeyed.

“Now sit on the couch. We should talk.”

“Y/N didn’t tell me about you.”

“COUCH!” Buck yelled as your cousin scrambled to sit on the raggedy couch.

“Okay now?” Your cousin shook a little before taking a deep breath in.

“I’m marrying Y/N” Buck had wanted your cousin last thoughts to be of how he was going to ruin your happiness.

“I have never seen you before. Or even heard of, wait. What’s your name?” You cousin asked. He had an uncomfortable feeling about this man, but tried to cooperate.

“Buck.”

“Yeah they never mentioned you.” He never heard that name, and Buck did not seem your type. In fact, he seemed to be way too old for you to find attractive.

“We met recently.” Buck stated as he yanked off his knapsack and let it drop to the ground.

“How recently?” Your cousin asked pulling at the couch cushion.

“We’ve known each other for months.” Buck replied folding his arms and taking one step to the couch.

“How many?”  
“ENOUGH” Buck yelled as he took the strap of his gun off and aimed the shotgun at your cousin’s head.

“Wait, hold on.”

“Leave Y/N alone.” Buck stated with glaring green eyes and focused brows.

“They’re my cousin! My closest cousin, practically a sibling! You expect me to not care?” Your cousin was foolishly brave at the moment. You had known each other since you were babies. Both pairs of your parents lived right next to each other. Your cousin wasn’t going to let a stranger just take you and leave never to see your family again.

“I wasn’t asking. I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to take my love away from me.” Buck pushed the gun into your cousin’s face.

“No! I’m…..” Your cousin reached for the guns barrel to attempt to take the cold metal off his face.

“Nobody takes my love away from me.”

 

A loud bang could be heard through out the hotel. Blood was blasted all over the couch, your cousin and Buck. Your cousin’s eyeball could be seen hanging from the ceiling. Another had flown to get stuck on the window. Pieces of his skull and flesh caked the top of the couch behind your cousin. A few giblets started falling into your cousin’s hands. Blood scattered all over Buck’s face and speckles of blood dotted the orange of his robes. He pulled out the badge from his knapsack and pushed it into your cousin’s bloody pocket. Buck entered the bath room and turned on the sink. The monk stared at the blood on his face for a moment. Blood was sticky in his beard and on the ends of his brows. Blood covered the rest of his chin and the tip of his nose. Buck splashed water on his face and tried to scrub his beard before giving up. His beard was dark haired anyways, nobody noticed more than this last time. The man proceeded to walk out of the hotel with no trouble as the front desk must have left to get the guards. He untied the reins and jumped on his horse. He shook the reins quickly and the horse took off at a brisk pace.

 

“Nobody.”


	6. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some lewdness.

You awoke to a clamoring going on in the living room, you could hear a buzzing of some sort. On the bed in front of you was an outfit similar to those people you had seen when you tried to escape. The smooth ramie shirt was buttoned together with flax strings connecting one side to another. The ramie material was a light purple and the flax strings was a yellow-ish orange. The pants were made of the same purple ramie material but with orange silk lining on the outside and used on the stitching. You pulled your current clothing off and pulled the new ones over you. Now that you were dressed you decided to check the living room. The buzzing was off now but you could still hear a hammer hitting something. Opening the door you saw Buck was hammering a padlock latch to the outside of the door, along with a knapsack next to him open with the padlock itself in it. He hammered the last nail and shut the door behind him as he grabbed the knapsack.

“Don’t try to run again.” Buck said as walked to you and held your face in his hands looking down on you.  
“When can I..” You noticed that his beard was clumped with thick streaks of crimson. “Is that blood?”  
“Yes.” Buck leaned closer to your face.  
“Who’s blood?”  
“Nobody’s” Buck dropped the knapsack and pulled you into a kiss. His lips sloppily enveloped your own. You could feel the dried blood on his beard scrape against your chin. His hands on the sides of your head held you firmly in place and you were frozen as he kissed your still recovering bruised neck.

“Nobody you need to worry about.” he whispered breaking the kiss.  
“Please tell me.” Your gut told you it was someone close and curiosity won over your fear.“I promise I won’t get mad.”  
“Your cousin.” Buck stated looking away at the scorpion sculpture on the mantle.  
“No. Please not him.” You looked away as tears began to fill your vision. You wiped them away with your free hand. “Why?”  
“He was trying to keep you away from me. He wouldn’t understand how I love you.” Buck managed to look at you. “You get it right?”  
“No,” You tried pushing him away. “you’re keeping me from everyone!”  
“TO KEEP YOU SAFE.” Buck bellowed at you now gripping your shoulders. “Do you have any idea what it’s like in a war? How many people I’ve seen die?”  
“I just...”  
“I don’t want to see you die.” Buck loosened his grip from your shoulders and wrapped you in his arms lifting you up. “I’ll kill anyone who’d let that happen. Your cousin was gonna get you hurt.”  
Buck was lifting you into the bedroom again. He laid you down in the middle of the bed before climbing on top of you.  
“What are you doing?” you asked trying to wiggle away. You knew what he was doing, he was going to try and seduce you.  
“Let me….” he began kissing your neck again, his dried beard just barely scratching your skin.  
“Ugh, no..ooh.” You managed to get out before he started sucking on your neck and leaving it to to start taking off your shirt.  
“Let me show you how much I love you.” He unbuckled his belt and pulled off this robes, tossing them to the side of the bed.  
“Please I..” he pulled down your pants and then his own pants with his underwear. Turns out he was overcompensating. His penis was a little below average length and very thick. Above his pubic hair was bushy but well kept.  
“I need you so bad.” he slipped your underwear off and placed his head between your legs. Manic eyes stared up at you.“You’ll love me after I do this.” He spoke as though trying to convince himself.  
“Hold on.” You barely knew this man for a few days and he already wanted to make love to you. What could you do to get this to stop? Buck was a monk. “Don’t we have to get married first?”

“You’re right.” Buck pulled him self away from you and got off the bed. He picked off his underwear out of his pants and slipped them on.  
“Yes?” You pulled your underwear back up, along with your pants. That was a quick mood change, he seemed less needy and the eyes less full of mania. The monk was easily talked out of things, which you reminded yourself to use to your advantage.  
“We all get tempted by our needs.” Buck stared off at the nightstand and sighed. “I’m sorry, we’re going to get married soon. I just have to wait.”  
“You already planned it?” You didn’t remember him proposing.  
“Ah, just a second.” He pointed a finger up and pulled open the drawer of the nightstand. Inside the drawer was a small wooden box that was taken by Buck.  
“Is that?” You barely had time to say anything before he opened the box and pulled out a ring. Buck placed it on your ring finger. It was a small round star moonstone on a silver band.  
“We’re gonna meet with Jenos in a couple days. I told him all about you. He said if I get you to promise to wear this ring he’ll marry us.” Buck took hold of your ring hand and kissed it.  
“What if I don’t?” Buck squeezed your hand and pulled you close to his face.  
“You’re going to because that’s the only way I’m going to wait.” Menace filled his face, jaw clenched. He got closer and muttered into your ear. “I’m not a dumbass, and you’re gonna promise me you’ll wear this ring.”  
“I promise.” You managed to whimper out.  
“And I promise, you’ll love me.” He let you go and kissed the top of your head.

You both redressed and Buck left the room, leaving you in bed alone with your thoughts. You were trapped unless you could convince this Jenos person not to marry you to Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long for me to write. A bit shorter than my usual. Future chapters are going to be done on a monthly to bi-monthly basis.


End file.
